


[M4F] [Script offer] More than a Summer Fling [Morning After] [Summer Romance] [Wanting more] [Hand job] [Missionary] [Morning Sex]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You just met this summer and started hooking up, both of you agreeing to keep it simple and not serious. But the morning before you have to leave, the man laying next to you has something he’d like to get off his chest.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	[M4F] [Script offer] More than a Summer Fling [Morning After] [Summer Romance] [Wanting more] [Hand job] [Missionary] [Morning Sex]

(groaning, waking up)

Morning

(kisses)

How’d you sleep?

That’s good. I slept pretty well myself.

You wore me out last night. (laughs then kisses again)

(disappointed) Oh. Right, yeah. Your plane leaves soon, doesn’t it?

Can we just, lay here for a bit though? You have a little time right?

Good.

(cuddles closer)

It’s been quite a summer, hasn’t it? Meeting, spending time together. Doing other stuff. (laughs)

(kisses)

(slightly nervous) Can I just get something off my chest really quick?

No, no, I promise, it’s not a bad thing. Well, I mean, it might be, depending on how you look at it.

I just have really enjoyed this, you know? This whole summer, just spending it with you. It’s honestly been the best summer I’ve had in a long time.

No, that’s not really the thing I’ve been nervous to say.

Listen, I know we agreed when this thing first started that it would just be for the summer. No strings attached, just harmless fun for a couple of months, and we wouldn’t get hung up on each other afterward.

Yeah, it started that way. I honestly thought I wouldn’t let emotions get in the way here. But it’s kind of just hit me recently that you’re going to be leaving soon.

Well, yeah, obviously I knew you were going to leave at some point. But I didn’t really…know. It’s confusing, I get that, but what I’m really trying to say is…is that I’m going to miss you. Like, a lot.

You’ll miss me too, I know. But I mean, I’ll really miss you.

I’m not really good at this. Saying how I feel. I’ve always had trouble with this kind of stuff, which is why I thought the whole ‘no strings attached’ thing would work. But I guess it’s easier said than done.

Yeah, I know, I’m beating around the bush. So I guess I’ll just say it.

(takes breath in anticipation)

I want to be something more with you. I don’t want to be just a summer fling. I don’t want to be just a crazy story you’ll tell your friends. I don’t want to be just a fond memory. I want something more.

Before you say anything, just know you don’t have to feel the same. I knew what this was when it started, it was my fault for getting attached. I just had to let you know how I felt before you left.

(sighing with relief) Okay. Now that I’ve let that out, please say something before I throw up.

Well, I didn’t say anything before because I figured you wouldn’t feel the same and end…whatever this is. You’re leaving today, and I wanted to enjoy our time together before I spilled my guts out and have you freak out.

You’re…not going to freak out? Good. Yeah, that’s a good sign.

(astonished) Seriously? You…you actually feel the same? You’re not just saying that to spare my feelings are you? Because, like I said before, you don’t have to feel the same, I know you wanted a simple thing here-

(gets cut off by kiss)

(breathless) Yeah, that certainly felt like you feel you the same way.

(goes back to kissing)

Huh? Oh.

(laughs)

Yeah. But can you blame me? It’s the morning and the girl I’m falling for just said she feels the same. How can I not get hard?

(laughs and kisses again quickly)

Want to help me take care of-Oh! (gets cut off by a hand on his penis)

(laughing) Always one step ahead of me.

(gets hand job)

Man, your hand feels so good.

(continues)

Okay, stop, stop. I need you.

(kisses)

I’m going in now, okay?

(slides in)

Oh god. Oh, dear god, you feel great.

(sex continues)

Man, I’m so glad I met you. 

(continues, feel free to improv until orgasms)

(breathless, kisses)

(sighs contently, then curses to self, picking up the phone and checking the time)

Shit, your flight, you’re going to be late! There’s no way you can make it to the airport now. Hold on.

(phone sounds, looking something up)

Well according to this, the next available flight isn’t for a few days.

I guess that means we get to cuddle up with each other a little while longer. It’ll give us time to figure things out. Talk and see if we can give the long-distance thing a try.

(kisses)

Thanks for this summer. Definitely the best. Summer. Ever.


End file.
